<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finger Licking Good by helloml</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957014">Finger Licking Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloml/pseuds/helloml'>helloml</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KFC "Colonel Sanders" Commercials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloml/pseuds/helloml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the new secretary for the one and only beast of a man of every wet dream- Colonel Sanders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colonel Sanders (KFC)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finger Licking Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiswan/gifts">kiswan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day!</p><p>You were going to start a new job at KFC Corp., and you would serving the big boss himself.... One delicious older gentleman with experience and abs for days. Rumor has it that he was large and in charge.</p><p>There was one problem though -you were already late! In your frantic attempt to get ready, you forgot to put on panties  and you didn't have time to iron you pencil skirt! After throwing on your stripper heels and pressing on the gas petal a little extra than necessary, you finally made it. You were greeted by a women at the front desk, who exclaimed, " Oh lookey here it's boss's new bimbo"</p><p>You were shocked at her attitude, but before you could give it back to her, a twiggy looking male comes over, and says, " oh ignore Karen, you must be the new secretary."</p><p>You were quick to response with " yes and who might you be?" </p><p>He replied, " I'm Chicken Little, the boss' son, nice to meet you."</p><p>Your heart dropped thinking that the hunk upstairs was already taken. You should have know a man with that anatomy wasn't on the market. Actually you should be having these thoughts about the new boss at all!</p><p>Your thoughts were interrupted by Chicken, oh ya he's still here, who said, "Come this way and I'll show you to my dad."</p><p>You felt your cloaca clenched in anticipation as you rode in the elevator up to the 100th floor. Soon, the doors opened and there was a long hallway with one door at the end. This must be it, you thought. You then noticed Chicken scampered away at some point and you were gonna have to make the trip all on your lonesome. These heels looked killer, but as you were struggling to continue down the excessively long hallway, you wondered if they were worth it.</p><p>Before you knew it, the door was right in front of you. Your knuckled raised against the door but hesitated in anticipation. The door then opened on it's own, and as you peered in..... There was a sight that would haunt your dreams for the rest of your life, in a desperately sexy way.</p><p>There he was, the beautiful, ripped and shirtless-because it was his office why shouldn't he be shirtless- man who opened the door, as if he sensed your need. Your cry of anguish is heard through the building as your eyes sting from trying to adapt to the heavenly light around this man. Soon, a fainting spell hits, and the world turns dark as you plummet towards the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Colonel Sanders catches your warm unconscious body and puts you on the draw-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls couch. An hour later, you wake to an unfairly sexy man peering into your soul. Once he noticed your return to conciousness, he said, " You've been very naughty Y/N, late and fainting on your first day?" </p><p>You quickly stutter out an apology, " Sorry sir, my alarm clock broke because my dog shat on it overnight and I fainted when I saw how beautiful you are." </p><p>As you blushed and looked away, he grabbed your chin and stared into your eyes. You noticed his pupils where shaped like chicken nuggets, and you've never felt more in love. He slides his hands onto your hips and whispers into your ear, " you're my bitch now so you don't need a dog anymore, and don't worry there are a few things you can do to make up for your shortcomings."</p><p>A fainting spell hit again as blood rushed out of your nose after seeing the bulge Sanders' pants was barely containing. It was a good thing you didn't get very far from the couch!</p><p>This time, you woke to Sanders saying to Chicken, " I like my secretary's oufit, if Karen has a problem with it, she can find a new place to work. She's just mad that her husband can't please her right." </p><p>You blush at him defending you and wonder how you should make them aware of your awakeness. Sanders solved that problem for you when his chicken minions told him telepathically that you were up. He quickly came to you side after telling his son to hit the road. It was then you started crying, for you remembered that this man must have a beautiful wife at home. He quickly gathered you up in his beefy arms and shoved your pecker into his neck as he rubs your tail feathers. "Why are you crying?" He asks.</p><p>You reply, " You must already have a wife and so many anuses open and available to you, how can I compare?" You let out another sob.</p><p>He pins you down and whispers into your red eardrums, " I only want you my sexy little slut", as he pressed his bulge against your sensitive parts. He must have a cock the size of 6 eggs you thought to yourself. All your thoughts were erased as he slid his agile hands down under your wrinkly pencil skirt. He makes a noise of approval when he feels that you had no underwear. With all hesitance gone, he slid a finger with the girth of a chicken wing into your quivering cloaca. He quickly thrusted that chicken wing in and out of your body and then brought it out into his lips.</p><p>He slid the glistening finger into his awaiting mouth and sucked it like a wing bone.</p><p>His gaze became heavy as he groans out, " finger-licking good indeed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for you Lexi, pls pretend I'm not thirsty for some KFC dick thanks.<br/>Also pov- you're a chicken in this? I don't even know<br/>Sex in next chapter 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>